


Razor In Molasses | 口蜜腹剑

by LimboSparrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Male Prostitution, Oral, Threesome, Toxic Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimboSparrow/pseuds/LimboSparrow
Summary: 不太会打tag。将来应该要写完的一段法加→米三角，大约只写了五分之一。之后会有法加的相关要素，例如亲吻一类的。闭合三角不是罪，不是，Manage Trois。这不止三人行。加拿大的名字叫做罗兰，也就是Roland。关于这篇小说：“但我毕竟活下来了，如果有人要把我烧死，一定燃烧得十分炽烈。致命的是我有弱点，我没有办法承认不爱我哥哥。”





	Razor In Molasses | 口蜜腹剑

到了这一步，他已开始忘记什么时候一切都慢慢走向异常，脑中只有芝加哥暴雨前滞重潮湿的空气，每次吸入都像撕下了一朵雨云。在那四季不变的潮湿和暴烈冷风中，除了那张铺了白色床单、沾染了烟味，床头随时堆着诗集与唱片但大约也只是用来压平床单的羽绒温柔乡，他无处可去。也许事情就是从这里开始变得异常。

他认为自己应该拒绝、立即离开，可却持续逗留在这里，在这宇宙绝无仅有的辉煌年代。冥冥中他甚至认为自己将死在此地。

被迫接受一切在艾伦看来是脊骨上鲜红发烫的耻辱烧痕，然而做哥哥的不这么想，每月两次以固定金额买他一夜时间的法国浪漫家也不置可否，甚至认为那是种颇可人怜爱、足加利用的特质；于是当琼斯汗流到尾椎、慢慢汇入臀部凹陷的阴影时，他不得不瘫软痉挛，蜷伏在身材消瘦苍白同任何一个年轻大诗人如出一辙的兄弟身上，随之而来的是黏糊如血与蜜的亲吻，血管发蓝的手臂和青年骨节分明缺乏脂肪的双掌无可撼动地禁锢和保护他，他竟感到安心。眼罩包裹下漏不进一丝光，泪液沾湿鞣革的内侧，再从缝隙间流下给深麦色的肌肤上釉。没了视觉的影响，他可以确定这比梦境更不真实。

他们色轮中毗邻的双眼倏忽相遇，从与兄弟悖德相吻中睁开眼睛的加拿大人从睫毛间投来冰海般的凝望，大浪漫家垂下金发散乱的贵族头颅，在如紧攥酒神权杖的热情中以安抚的态度微笑起来；一如二百年前漂流过海塑造这个国度的殖民者掠夺奴隶，他再度向前送腰，任凭身下的年轻男人慌乱发出被生生劈裂的叹息。威廉姆斯笑起来：你真是变态。此时黄灯摇曳不止，两个男人苍白相仿的面孔上斑驳投影跳跃如阴影的蛾攀爬，他豢养的兄弟在另一个男人摆布下受他的监督喘息。五月，芝加哥又开始下雨，而弗朗索瓦抑扬格口音编织的古怪回答与暴雨拍打窗框声似乎同源而出，被房间内艾伦嘶哑的呼吸割成碎片；他不在乎，同时也听不清。

腰被握住，他喘如老虎，执意要在哥哥耳边发出一串无能为力的祈求、咆哮和哭叫，直到罗兰·威廉姆斯在不耐和情欲的双重驱使下用他蓝眼睛男孩永远整洁典雅的两三根手指堵住他因呼吸不畅而张开的嘴，指腹抵在上软腭与舌叶上转一圈，碰到小舌圆滑的边缘。艾伦在被侵犯的干呕中垂下头去、汗淋淋的额头抵着兄弟褪色雕像般的胸膛，自唇齿间滴滴漏出的唾液像精水淌到加拿大人的锁骨。哥哥又笑了，毕竟他知道每当至亲骨肉的身体如此激动起伏、颤抖不止，他骨髓中那克里奥尔人的吊诡热情又在作祟，永远缠绕如蟒，无关性别，只是血脉相传地贪图性欲。他抚摩那头锈色短发的动作几乎是温柔的，想着熟悉不过的三枚毒牙，而那牙床上愈合的淡粉色缺损凹陷像个邀请：艾伦·琼斯是钝刀一把，并没他勉力做出的那样强大。

最重要的是，他变得更适于口交。

弗朗索瓦第一次买下他的时候他十九岁，漂流到宽肩之城堪堪五个月，已经学会撒谎说自己那空气流泻过度的不协调发音是驯马时被摔了下来，尽管马术表演已在休斯敦销声匿迹。他暗示自己很有经验，接下来的烟在手里打转，可仍然咬着床单直到牙根酸痛才勉强遏制哭声，双眼瞪得流泪，大腿内侧的肌腱紧张充实，在法兰克青蓝血统苍白皮肤的照耀下如琥珀掺杂煤烟般带着黑光。结束以后波诺弗瓦好心放他去洗净自己，就像一世纪前的文人轶事重演，只是水里流着一缕血痕。

规律购买他肉体的男人对犬齿脱落留下的牙床凹陷抱有某种炼金术士的扭曲癖好，能把整个晚上花在这滑稽情色的业余医学研究中，抛下该完成的工作，指腹压在本该有牙神经的地方摩擦、旋转，拨开一段蜷曲的粉色肉质，淡紫色若盲的双眼滚动扫视，直到五指沾满唾液、钟敲过一声，好像他除此之外还要拔掉那些烧焦残缺的臼齿，然后艾伦便不能咀嚼吸血。有时他的吻更像啜饮喷泉，怀着旧大陆病态的热情执迷，不断地舔舐、搅动、挑逗，碰触，直到情夫在无能为力的恼怒、羞耻，几乎绝望中窒息，好像随着亲吻涌来的并非唾液，是糖蜜与水银。

他教他舔舐手指和阴茎，态度仿佛教野蛮人开化、传经讲道，慷慨狡猾地让艾伦拿自己练习，直到他的舌头足够灵活，能将口交的神秘动作如拉丁文句法般串联成组，放松喉咙吞下一把防身短剑，嘴唇尝到海水般的咸苦味，在男人将他的头压得更近时自觉闭上眼睛，鼻尖埋在麝香与安息香气味交杂的一丛金色阴毛里卓绝努力。然后萨德侯爵会发出一声垂死喘息，最后一口香烟被吸进肺里又化作浅蓝色烟雾。

尝起来像海沫搅进了蛋白、从鼻泪管流入口中的泪水，再加上血，呛得他泪流满面。艾伦狼狈抹去面颊上喷溅的没药油膏，红褐色凝血的眼睛温柔地瞪着他，开口索要报酬。报酬是一个吻。

有时他等待艾伦披上浴袍、头发淌着水从浴室走出来，再点一支烟呛得艾伦落泪，刚刚冲洗干净的肉体上再度染上香烟燃烧的气息，只能整夜留在他那里。但毕竟弗朗索瓦不在意。不出一年，这同一张嘴将同样甚至更为卓越地服侍自己的兄弟，而当时罗兰因快感变得懒散宽容，不再指责他们合伙犯下的罪行。又或者正像黑色双角兽，不贞才是甜美和正常。

尽管被弟弟当做欲海浮木紧紧攀附，——不，这并非完全是他弟弟。是他父亲与某个女奴在南方遗落的私生子，肤色仿佛烤过带焦味的大麦啤酒。他屡次从睡梦中激动焦虑醒来，看着怀中纠缠不休、迷茫间唾液直流到他锁骨的异母兄弟，总怀着某种似是而非的厌恶与躁动想起这一切。他比艾伦提早受到青春期的蒙蒙感召，可他们搬来中西部后仍成日睡在同一张床上，无他，只因为养母贫穷，而他们的生父与两个生母分别死于屠杀。他屡屡因养母更爱自己的高加索蓝眼睛而深感惶惑，又默默骄傲，怀着不合时宜的歧视；但他仍设法私下使兄弟受到同样关照——从各个方面。而当他喘着气、命令艾伦舔干净他的手指后，从尚有些模糊的视野里能看到汗津津的兄弟身上散发出性爱后的余晖。那一刻他觉得自己养大的弟弟像一块正渗出巧克力酱的黏糊糊夹心饼干，如果淋上糖浆再一口咬碎，其中将喷出灼热令人昏晕的甜蜜热带风味。不过他不敢贸然行动，只将嘴唇与牙齿在边缘磨蹭，尝到一点融化的焦苦甜味，是无数次在梦中饕餮盛宴的缩影。但在床笫间的迁怒里，他们并非兄弟，只是情人。

一阵漫溢的沉默。


End file.
